Present! It's You, And You're Mine!
by Baek Ji Hye
Summary: Kau tak akan tahu,.. Bahwa aku sampai sekarang masih,.. Mengingatnya.. Apakah kamu juga mengingatnya? Kuharap begitu..


"Nae Sangae Gajang Arumdaeun Sunganeun.."

Alunan lirik lagu itu terus saja dinyanyikan dari rumah itu. Rumah bercat putih yang besar dan luas. Rumah yang paling didambakan seluruh penduduk kota Seoul. Pemuda laki laki yang menghuni rumah itu lah yang menyanyikan liriknya. Hanya saja, ia mengubah ubah terus nada nya. Mungkin belum cocok untuknya. Padahal menurut tetangganya, nadanya sudah sangat pas dan indah, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak cocok. Hmm..

"Wah,.. Kalian dengar nyanyian itu lagi? Nadanya sungguh indah, tetapi kenapa ia mengganti gantinya terus, ya? Padahal biasanya dia dengan cepat menyelesaikan albumnya, walau tak terkenal." ujar seorang pemuda dengan agak keras dan mampu menarik perhatian orang di taman sebelah rumah itu.

"Benar juga, ya,.. Kenapa tiba tiba dia begini, ya?"

"Apa suasana hatinya berbeda?"

"Belakangan ini dia sering menyendiri."

"Ah, padahal oppa itu begitu berbakat, tetapi kenapa dia berubah?"

"Dulu dia ramah.."

"Apa dia punya masalah?"

"Tidak mungkin, ah, paling tentang ujian"

"Hei, jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak, padahal kan dia menciptakan lagu yang senang."

"Tidak baik ah berbicara tentang oppa di sini"

"Dia? Ah aku tak peduli!"

"Jangan membicarakan dia dari belakang, dong!"

"Tapi kan satu gang ini jadi aneh karenanya, gerak geriknya kali ini..."

Ya, belakangan ini, dia lah yang jadi berita hangat teraktual yang di bicarakan oleh penduduk gang Lily, mau dari para penggemar yeojanya, penggemar namjanya, sampai hattersnya. Memang ntah kenapa, pemuda itu sekarang mengurung diri, berbeda dari yang biasanya. Pemuda yang dijuluki "Pangeran gang Lily" sekarang telah hilang ntah kemana. Jati diri Pangeran Lily sekarang ada dimana?

Krieet…

Suara pintu rumah besar itu terbuka, ia melihat puluhan orang yang berkumpul di taman samping rumahnya. Tampaknya, mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa pemuda itu ada di dekat mereka.

"Eh, lihat itu! Dia keluar!" bisik seorang namja yang mungkin nge fans dengannya yang memancing perhatian orang orang di sekitarnya.

"Eh, ne. Dia sedang apa, ya?"

"Dia, memegang amplop apa?"

"Mana? Aku juga mau lihat dia!"

"Kya… Oppa berjalan menuju ke sini!"

"Akhirnya dia keluar, tetapi apa dia akan kembali ke sifatnya yang dulu?"

"Oppaaa…"

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang perlahan lahan menuju ke taman itu. Membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka yang sedang bergosip di sana. Mata mereka, memandangnya dengan kebingungan. Ada juga yang merasa kaget, tidak percaya, malu, dan lain lain.

"Kyaa.. Oppa memandang kita dengan ketampanan dan keanggunannya!"

"Aigo, aku tak percaya ini!"

"Anggun sekali, dia hyung yang luar biasa!"

"Waaa… Aku ingin minta diajarinya, ah!"

"Lihat, kesempurnaan dirinya, begitu indah!"

Sejujurnya, pemuda itu menatap dan memandangi dirinya, bukan dengan kebanggaan.. Tetapi,.. Mereka selalu memujanya. Asalkan mereka tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, mereka mungkin akan menyesal.

"Ah.. , kau sudah lama tidak datang ke sini!"

"Maaf ya, Kibumie. Pasti aku membuatmu cemas, ya?"

"Tidak juga ah,.. Mmm.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tentu saja baik. Kau juga, kan?"

"Ne,. Ngg.. Kamu di sekolah bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tidak usah basa basi lagi, langsung saja ya kamu menyampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Eh? Kau tahu ya?"

"Tentu, raut wajahmu menunjukkan kegelisahan dan ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting."

"Ah.. Kau ini bisa saja!"

"Lalu? Intinya apa?"

"Oh ya, baiklah ayo kita ke rumahmu saja. Disini banyak yang melihat kita." Kata pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya mereka menutup omongan basa basi dan beranjak ke rumah putih besar itu.

"Aah.. Kibum-ssi selalu saja begitu. Padahal Nara mau ngomong sama oppa!"

"Waah,.. Mereka memang akrab ya, aku jadi iri."

"Kibum hyung menyebalkan!"

"Payah!"

"Lagi lagi, ejekan itu terdengar. Mereka sibuk sekali sih ingin mengikut campuri urusanku denganmu!"

"Ah sabar saja, Kibumie."

"Ne, ne. _To the point_, kenapa kamu akhir akhir ini berubah?"

"Berubah?"

"Ne!"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak perlu bohong!"

"Aigoo.. Sahabatku tahu saja!"

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya frustasi."

"Kenapa?"

"O.. Orang itu,.. Aku mencarinya."

"Siapa?"

"Berapa lama lagi, sih, kita harus nyetir?" bentaknya, sambil sedikit memukul jok mobil.

"Hehe,.. Mianhae Kibumie, bikin kau kesal. Sebentar lagi, kok. Itu sudah sampai di rumah yang putih itu."

"Akhirnya sampai juga, sudah 1 jam kita di mobil, saat duduk itu sakit!"

"Mian, mian."

"Jadi kau kesini untuk mempersembahkan lagumu padanya, kan?"

"Ne, tapi aku agak canggung."

"Sudahlah, sana berjuang!"

"Ne,.. A.. Anyeonghaseo, Geun Young-ssi ada?" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

"A.. A.. Oppa? Aku.."

"Ne, Geun Young-ssi?"

"Aku,.. Kenapa oppa ada di sini?"

"Mianhae, mianhae Geun Young. Aku membuatmu khawatir karna kepindahanmu." Katanya sambil memeluk gadis berambut ikal itu di hadapannya.

"Oppa?"

"Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatanmu untuk sebentar, sebentar saja.."

"Oppa…" gadis itu mulai melunak.

(5 menit kemudian)

"Hei! , kapan kau mau menunjukkan lagumu?"

"Ah, ne. Mian Geun Young, aku tadi lancang."

"Ah, anio.."

"Kau kan sudah susah payah membuat lagumu.. Rugi dong kalau tidak menunjukkan lagumu?"

**FLASHBACK ON~~~**

"Ah, jadi kau mencari cinta pertamamu!" katanya sambil memetikkan jarinya sehingga berbunyi 'plak', dihiasi senyumnya yang membawa 1000 makna.

"Ah kau ini membuatku malu saja!"

"Oh pantas kau berubah,.. Jadi kau akan mencarinya, lalu membuat lagu ini untuknya, 'kan?"

"Ne,.. Jadi tolong aku di bagian rapnya.."

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Dia.. Dia Moon Geun Young, saat aku masih SD, aku dan dia bersahabat, rumah kami bersebelahan, jadi kami selalu main bersama. Sampai saat itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, ku bawa bunga mawar kesukaannya, dan juga balon untuknya. Aku menekan bel rumahnya, lalu.."

"Lalu?"

"Dia keluar dengan pandangan heran, dan dia menyambar mawar itu sambil masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya, dan balonku, terlepas dari peganganku. Saat itu, hatiku benar benar.. Sakit.."

"Mwoo?! Buat apa kau mencarinya sekarang?"

"Tetapi dia kembali membukakan pintu itu, dan dia tersenyum berseri seri sambil memberikanku permen lollipop dan juga beberapa coklat."

"Waa.. Romantisnya kalian, aku jadi iri."

"Hehehe.. Tapi yang lucunya, saat itu, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya, dan ia pun demikian, sehingga first kiss kami terjadi terlalu cepat."

**FLASHBACK OFF~~~**

"Nae Sangae Gajang Arumdauen Sunganeul

Neol manna nunbusige saaranghaetdeon sungandeul

Ije na ara neoraneun saram

Nae sangae gajang keunsomneul"

(Soundback -Present)

"Masih ingat kan, kenangan kita di musim gugur, layaknya daun ginkgo, pada akhirnya kita harus berpisah? Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang,.. Kau tahu, Geun Young? Aku baru tersadar, bahwa aku memiliki sebuah hadiah yang terbesar dalam hidupku.. Sekarang aku baru sadar, bahwa, itu adalah dirimu,…"


End file.
